Hello Again
by NachoMama37
Summary: Time travel fic. Pyrrha can change history, but the one thing she really wants she cannot have. Her selfless nature will be tried constantly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The muse wants to take a crack at a time travel fic.

She was standing in the middle of a lush garden. The smell was heavenly, every variety of flower imaginable in full bloom. A bubbling fountain catches her attention. She peers in wonder over the edge the water is golden. She determines its not a trick of the light either. She loses herself watching the golden liquid ripple and splash. This place is peaceful and beautiful she sighs contentedly to the air.

"Yes, this place is stunning, one could spend all of eternity here." The new comers voice has an undertone of playfulness.

"Professor Ozpin? What are you doing here?" She stops to examine the scene. Just past the gardens edges there appears to be nothing but white light. It swirls and laps at the edges of the little oasis as if it were water lapping at the edges of the shore. "What am I doing here? Where is here anyway?"

Professor Ozpin chuckles a bit. "You certainly are full of questions. I suppose that's to be expected. I'm not Professor … Ozpin, was it? I simply chose this form as it's someone you recognized as an authority figure. To answer your second question, I'm here to give you a choice. Why you are here may come as a bit of a shock Miss Nikos. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, you've perished. This place is your own personal piece on Heaven."

Pyrrha stands for several minutes turning the information in her head. She wants to argue the facts, but bits and pieces of the battle at Beacon come back to her. "I died." She breathes out.

"Yes, you did, your death was not in vein if that's any consolation. I'm sorry to say, but witnessing your demise allowed the little silver eyed girl to awaken her power."

"Ruby." She breathes.

"Yes, Ruby Rose. The raw emotion she felt seeing you killed triggered the light in her eyes. The wyvern now sits frozen atop of Beacon tower. Had she not been there the beast would have gone on years long spree of terror. Thousands of people would have died."

"My death saved thousands?" She asks quietly.

"No, your death saved the whole of Remnant." He states simply.

"I'm sorry?" She asks, green eyes showing confusion.

Ozpin leans on his cane. "You were told the story of the seasons and you know it to be true. The story of the two brothers, and the lady in the tower? Those stories are just as real. The woman in the tower loved a man so dearly that she altered the course of human history to see him revived from death. Her name is Salem. She cannot be killed and she has become more grimm than human. In several years time your silver eyed friend will purify the fiend setting her at long last to rest."

Pyrrha takes a step forward concern on her face. "Ruby is going to have to kill someone? That's just.. wrong.. That girl definition of innocence and purity. You can't do that to her."

"Miss Nikos, I was quite clear with my word choice. Miss Rose will purify the grimm queen, not kill.. though I suppose in the long run its much the same thing."

Pyrrha focuses on her hands. "What about the rest of them. My team and Team RWBY. I didn't see anyone else around here. Did they survive the battle?"

Ozpin sighs. "Yes, they survived… none unscathed I'm sorry to say."

Her heart drops, she doesn't miss the sad tone. "May I see them?"

He meets her gaze. "Are you sure you want to?"

She thinks for several long minutes, the concern in Ozpins voice giving her pause. She finally decides and nods. "Yes, I want to see with my own eyes that they are okay."

"Very well." He breathes out. Holding up his hand a round window like structure appears the edges blurring in a kind of fog. "The time is immediately after your untimely demise." Weiss is shown dragging a half catatonic Jaune towards Ren and Nora, both appearing badly injured. A tear falls down Pyrrhas cheek. She gasps at the sight of Team RWBY. Blake bloody and bandaged around her midsection. Yang's missing arm, Ruby unconscious in her uncles arms.

"Please, that's enough." She chokes out between sobs.

"No, you need to see the rest, I know this is hard on you, but now that you've asked to see you need to see how the future unfolds for them. After all, I can only show you anything from the world of the living one time. It's a rule, you see." He explains. Pyrrha nods understanding. He shows her glimpses of their futures, she cries at Jaune training to her videos. Gasps when Ruby brutally cuts off Tyrians tail. She smiles fondly at Team Ranger fighting the geist. She is shown the battle of Haven and Jaune unlocking his semblance, the story of Ozma and Salem, among many other things. "They all manage to move forward, your friends are an extraordinary bunch."

"Why show me all of that?" She questions after another long silence.

"I told you, I came here because you need to make a choice. To do so you needed all the information so you could make an educated decision." There's an odd undertone of wistfulness in his voice.

"What kind of choice?" She asks.

"I have the power to send you back to your body, retaining all of the knowledge you now have. You would be free to do whatever you wish with that information. Though if I'm honest, I hope, should you decide to go, that you find a way to prevent your own death while somehow still finding a way for your friend Miss Rose to unleash her silver eyes."

"I'll do it." She states with no hesitation.

"Before you agree you must know, there is a catch." He states simply.

She sighs. "There always is."

He chuckles sadly. "Yes, there always is. Miss Nikos, The boy Jaune Arc, you love him."

She can tell there isn't any use denying it. "Yes, very much so."

He smiles sadly. "He is destined for another. I can't tell you who, its another of the rules, you see. If you agree to return to your body, you'll go there knowing your love can never be. Would you be okay with that?"

"Yes, it will hurt of course, but I'd rather be with them than anywhere else." The firm set of her jaw and honesty in her eyes causes Ozpin to smile.

"Very well, I believe you. Miss Nikos, any questions?"

"Yes, am I allowed to share this information with anyone or must it remain a secret?" She asks.

"That I will leave up to your discretion." He nods "Now Miss Nikos, I believe you remember your initiation ceremony?" She nods. "Good, make sure to remember your landing strategy." He smiles and snaps his fingers. Suddenly she is flying through the air. She is disoriented for only a moment as her soul and body adjust to being suddenly back together. She lands gracefully and smiles. This is the part where she spears Jaune from the sky. Her throw is as true as ever. Walking up to the blonde boy she smiles gently. "Hello again"

A/N: this is going to be a side project, so max will get weekly updates.


	2. Chapter 2: Everyday life

A/N: I'm definitely using the "Jaune being destined for another" bit as one- a plot device, and two- as a way to try and keep the relationships canonical, because with the exception of 2 stories and 1 one shot. I don't really *do* ships.

The initiation ceremony and team assignments went exactly the way she remembered them. The intense feeling of deja-vu was a bit unnerving at first. She already resolved herself to overcome that feeling, she has to if she's to follow through. She lays awake in their dorm trying to determine what event marks the turning point for the fall of Beacon. She comes to the conclusion that the turning point is very soon after the food fight. It's one of her favorite memories and if she's being honest she is very much looking forward to that day. She shakes her head that's not what this second chance is about after all.

That day, is the day she remembers solidifying the bond between RWBY and JNPR as sister teams. The evening of the food fight, she decides will be the time to reveal the information she learned after dying. There is no way she would come off as anything but a crazy person trying to spring it on them before then. She needs to build relationships and trust with not only her team, but the members of RWBY as well. The next, and maybe biggest problem, besides not dying again, of course, becomes Ruby's silver eyes. She hadn't even known there was anything special about silver eyes up until, well, she died.

She sighs, racking her brain. When nothing comes to mind. She decides maybe the library would be a good place to start. She will need to be in there for assignments anyhow. The other possibility is Professor Ozpin, she begins contemplating Amber in the vault. The girl is beyond saving she knows, but still it weighs heavy on her mind. Cinder wont show up for months at this point. It's a horrible thought but, she begins to wonder if possibly approaching the headmaster sooner rather than later. She could offer to be the fall maiden now, then inevitably when Cinder enters the vault Amber and her power would be long gone. She shakes her head. That's not an option she wants to entertain even in the slightest. Her conscious weighs heavy even thinking it. She is unwilling to take anothers life.

The thought of getting Oz to move Amber seems promising, but there's always the possibility the enemy will catch wind of that plan. That plan could likely just transfer Beacons fate to one of the other schools. She would be directly responsible for the lives lost should that happen. With no good answers forthcoming the invincible girl decides to go on a walk to clear her head. She makes it to the door and just as she has her hand on the handle Jaune calls out startling her.

"Hey Pyrrha, what are you doing up so early?" He sleepily calls.

"It's always hard to sleep in a new room, so I'm going on a little walk." She kicks herself for telling such a half truth.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks, already halfway across the room.

She smiles despite herself. "Why not." She leads them through the halls taking in every detail, in less than a year this will all be gone and no one is the wiser right now.

"Where are we going?" Jaune yawns still sleepy.

"Just outside, I wanted to get some fresh air." That is at least the truth.

"You seem really familiar with this place already, have you been here before?" He's curious.

" Um, oh.. yes, I visited the school not long ago.." More lies, but what can she do.

"Oh that's cool, ill probably be getting lost in this place for a month. I mean its huuuggge." He gestures in the general direction of the rest of the school.

She laughs a little despite herself. "Well, you can always rely on me if you're feeling lost partner." She nudges him with her elbow. They have made it to the courtyard area. Pyrrha gazes up at the perfectly cloudless night. The twinkling stars and full moon were quite beautiful.

"Hey look, This is where Ruby blew up on the Schnee girl, you can barely tell though. That teachers semblance is pretty awesome!" Jaune points to a tiny patch of scorch marks on the cobblestones.

"I beg your pardon? Ruby lost her temper?" She couldn't picture that happening, the other way around sure, but not Ruby.

"No, I mean, literally blew up." He explains Pyrrha's confused look prods him to continue. "Yea, apparently she accidentally knocked some of the other girls luggage off its cart. The princess was lecturing Ruby about being responsible around dust or something. I was too far away to hear properly. So, she's waving around this vial of fire dust, it's apparently not sealed well or something. She creates this huge cloud of fire dust, Ruby sneezes and..KABOOM!"

Pyrrha can't help but picture the events. That, sounds like the Ruby she knows. She laughs long and hard. Jaune hadn't told her that story the first time She turns to look Beacon Tower over and just appreciate it in its complete unbroken form. It's a bit of a weird feeling looking up on the place you died. She sighs, the answers don't have to come right away. "C'mon Jaune, lets go back to bed and get a nap before class. I hear Miss Goodwich's sparring class is pretty tough." Jaune groans causing Pyrrha to chuckle, the two head back to the dorms and settle in back to sleep.

She dreams of the beautiful garden, her feet echo on the beautiful cobblestone paths. She can smell all the fragrant flowers, feel the warm sun on her skin, and hear the bubbling of the beautiful bubbling golden water.

"Hello Miss Nikos."

She turns towards the voice and her brow furrows. "What am I doing here? I'm alive aren't I?" She puzzles.

"Yes, you are still quite alive, dreaming at the moment." Ozpin states simply.

"Dreaming?" She repeats confused.

"Yes, your mind is troubled, I simply thought you might like a little guidance. I'm not allowed to directly interfere in.. lets just call it the waking world. The rules again you see. I will come to you time to time and answer one or two of your questions to the best of my abilities each time." He looks to her expectantly.

Her brows crease in deep thought for several minutes before she choses her first question. " What happens if I convince Ozpin to move Amber to another vault?"

"You're asking a question you already know the answer to. Beacon will be spared, at least for a time. The other facility will fall, without a silver eyed warrior there will be countless victims." It's said sadly with a bitter undertone that isn't missed.

Another long pause. "You showed me a vision of Ruby "purifying" Salem, is that something that will come to pass no matter what I do? It still feels wrong to force that on her."

Ozpin smiles, a sad smile. "Yes, it is her destiny, I have seen a thousand thousand possible outcomes for your world. That event is a fixed point in time a convergence of the time streams if you will."

"Destiny.. I'm beginning to hate that word. What can I do now, how do I save Beacon?" She needs a plan she can argue about destinies later.

"For now, you wake up." He offers.

"Excuse me?" She questions.

"Wake up ya sleepy butts!" Nora calls already up for the day. She's greeted with quiet groans from her three companions. Nora's wakeup call did save them from being late to Professor Ports class in the end though. Pyrrha couldn't help but smile running into the lecture hall beside Team RWBY a fond memory she was allowed to relive. The class went exactly the way she remembered again. Weiss shouting at Ruby went exactly the same way as well. Pyrrha decides to go talk to Ruby after class, she had wanted to the first go round, but being socially awkward kept her from it.

The redheaded girl is quite surprised to hear Ozpin giving the silver eyed girl a pep talk. Jaune had once told her how Ruby gave him a speech in the hallway, bits and pieces of that talk seem to come from Ruby's talk with Oz. She smiles fondly glad to have them both in her life. She waits a beat after Oz leaves to walk up to Ruby. "Hello"

"Oh, hey Pyrrha! Whatcha doin' out here?" Ruby asks.

"I wanted to check on you and make sure you were alright, Weiss kinda… you know." She offers.

Ruby runs her hand through her hair. "Yea, well, I want to show her I can be a good leader! I'm going to the library to study. Hey, would you like to come?" The tiny reaper looks up at her with expectant eyes.

"That sounds lovely!" Pyrrha is genuinely happy to help the younger girl. She needs to start finding answers for herself as well.

"Thank you so much!" Ruby cheers. "If you don't mind do you think you can help me on some things while we study? I was moved up two years, there's bound to be lots of simple things I missed."

"I'll be happy to help." She smiles at her friend.

"You're the best! Everyone else around here, other than Yang and Jaune either treat me like I'm a genius or like I'm a child." Ruby whines. It occurs to Pyrrha that she had never really crossed her mind how similar she and Ruby were. They are both prodigies, both wanting to just be seen as themselves. She renews her vow that she will save Beacon.

"You know Ruby, I think we're going to be great friends."

A/N: Who do you think dream Ozpin is? This is kinda an expansion of chapter one. I think the Jaundice arc (no pun intended) will be a pretty good turning point.


End file.
